Double stranded calf thymus DNA binds to A1. When such DNA is heated to denaturation and then cooled, it remains together but is still single stranded according to NMR data (Karlik and Eichhorn). This linkage and the relative occurrence of the linkage should be reflected in the percentages of DNA which appear as "double strands" or linked and as single strands in the electron microscope. However, the traditional methods and the novel means we have devised of spreading DNA call for conditions (alkaline pH, presence of protein and/or foramide) which displace the A1. We are still searching for means which display the single stranded regions without displacing the A1. The binding of A1 to DNA is of potential significance to aging if the claims of Pearl and Brody (Science, 208, 207-9, 1980) of A1 concentration in nuclei in brains of Alzheimer's patients are valid.